


The reencounter

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The Black Cauldron (1985)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the horned king reencounters with an old friend from centuries ago
Relationships: horned king/oc





	1. lilith's Pov

I remember it like it was yesterday, i think it was during the middle ages, i don't know, but i remember seeing some celtic runes, so its the dark ages, back in the day when i was demon, i still miss my long red hair, horns, and charcoal skin, during all those times the mortals have given me such names such as “the lady of babylon” or “the first woman”, it was a long list of names, after i felt misunderstood about all of this, i stayed in a reign called Prydain, it was such a beautiful place filled with creatures and humans alike, but i think that these Prydians didn't saw a demon before, as i at the waters of the river, i noticed that someone was watching me, and then i saw him, it was a young man with long brown hair, he was wearing such an interesting skull with horns, also he had those blue marks on his body, his name was Emrick, it was love at first sight, he was wizard who wanted to be immortal, such a first time magician, sorry if i didn't say that before, but he was amazed after i told that i was a demon..an ancient one.., we still love each other just like a couple of mortals, the times he used to show me his skeleton arm and telling that one day he would have his own army, what a lovely man he was, everything has to end, i waited for him at the right place he used to go,it seems that he was gone, i thought the worst, he would have died by using a lot of magic, i never felt so devastated,my sweet Emrick was gone for real, the only i had to do was leaving that place,carrying away, i still miss you, the only memento i had from that place is this stone carving featuring me and him..


	2. Chapter 2

a blue bob-haired woman wearing a black dress was wandering through the dark halls of a castle, she didn't know how she got here, the warp thingmagic became defective today, so she was sent to that grim place instead of arriving at the daily reunion of the silver society, Lilith arrived in a room,she felt the cold and feeling, not until dark red smoke started to appear, and then sound of lighting shook the entire room, revealing a hooded figure, lilith turned around to see that figure which paralyze her, the hooded figure looked up to reveal his skeletal face, making lilith scream.Lilith soon grabbed one of the spears that were on the room and pointed at that Lich.

"What Are you?, stay away From me! ".

The woman looked at the skeletal face once again, the memories started to Flood again. 

" Emrick… is… is that you? ".

The skeletal figure stepped back after hearing that Name.. 

" Li.. Lilith? "

The woman dropped the spear and went towards the hooded figure. 

"Dear Lord…Do you know How many centuries have passed since the Last Time I saw you?, I thought you were gone!".

" I was gone once"

"What Do you mean! ".

" Don't you remember that day".

"Ah Yes, I remember.. But how Could you end up like This?".

The horned king didn't replied to that, but he looked at her with his glowing red eyes.

" And you? "

"Me? "

"Yes,you were once a demon".

" I was but.. I Don't Want to Talk About It".

Lilith couldn't believe that this Lich was emrick after a long Time,she saw a Little green creature who was wandering through the room. 

"Welcome Sire I.. Who is that? ".

" Emrick, what is that Thing".

"Forget about him".

the woman looked at that black cauldron that was placed at the centre.

“so..is that cauldron you were talking about centuries ago...about you were making an army”

“an army of the undead”

Suddenly a scream was heard outside , Lilith rushed to the window to see one of her friends being attacked by a winged reptilian being.

“Layla!”

“Lilith. glad you are here,help me!”

“stay there,Layla”

“quickly, this scary dragon is killing me!”

“ah, the gwythaints found that child”

“that creature of yours?!, you bastard, let my friend go!”

“...”

In a fit of rage, Lilith ran away from the castle , the horned king saw her rescuing her friend.

“Thanks for that, Lil”

“did you just go to prydain to find me?”

“yes,what did you expect..hey, who’s that man?”

“someone i met a long time ago, let's go “.

as she and layla go away, the horned king stood at her.


End file.
